Male Bee's Love
by Reizuki Gazeboo
Summary: Soifon pun terbangun. Kali ini apa lagi setelah anjing dan kucing pemberian sang monyet? Burger? Soifon dan Ggio, pada akhirnya Vega-lah yang dipilih. Tiga ekor Vega? Bukan bintang? Monyet? Kucing? Untunglah bukan anjing. Plis read ch.3. DONE! RnR, PLis?
1. Reason 1

"Hei, aku menyukaimu. Masak kau tak percaya padaku, Soifon?" Pemuda itu berjingkrak-jingkrak di hadapan seorang perempuan berkepang dua yang memandangnya jijik. Ia berusaha menarik perhatian sang perempuan agar dapat benar-benar memperhatikan gelagat kesungguhannya.

"Aku tak mau. Kau ini apa-apaan sih? Dasar bodoh!" Perempuan itu malah lari. Wajar mungkin, siapa yang tak malu, mengungkapkan perasaan dengan atraksi topeng monyet. Oh, Soifon sungguh tak pernah mengharapkannya.

**Disclaimer : Bleach Tite Kubo**

**RJG of Monster Style : **

**Male Bee's Love**

**Chapter 1**

**Reason: 'cuz you're like monkey!**

"Kau lihat perempuan itu? Dia perempuan yang dilamar monyet, katanya. Hahaha," ucap seorang siswi dengan nada—benar-benar—mengejek.

"Ggio Vega melamar, eh, maksudku menembak dia?" komentar siswi lain, namanya Menoly. "Aku tidak suka kau memanggilnya seperti itu, mungkin yang lain yang tidak menyinggung Ggio-**ku**?" sambungnya lagi.

"Kau sangat lucu. Terus saja jagai kekasih, oh, bukan, mantan kekasihmu itu. Jelas-jelas dia menembak Soifon," celoteh siswi tadi, Loly.

"Ya, aku tahu. Ggio tidak lagi mencintaiku, dia malah mengejar-ngejar Soifon. Itu memang masalahnya, kan? Jadi?" Kali ini Menoly menggunakan gerakan tangan untuk mengekspresikan kekesalannya.

"D-dia datang!" Loly memukuli pundak Menoly. Dua kali. Lalu tangannya yang satu menunjuk ke arah siswi dengan kepangan kembang dua iris yang berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Aku tahu yang kalian bicarakan. Terdengar sampai sana, tahu!" protesnya. "Dan tidak jadi masalah kan, selama aku tak menerima cintanya?" Soifon, ia benar-benar tahu yang sedang dibicarakan.

"Sayangnya tidak semudah itu, Soifon! Kau tahu Ggio, sampai sekarang pun, masih mengejar-ngejarmu," sahut Menoly.

"Dan itu masalahnya." sambung Loly.

"Bukan salahku! Hanya kalian saja yang seakan-akan menciptakan masalah. Dan Ggio mengejar-ngejarku bukan berarti aku akan menerimanya. Tidak akan!" Soifon malah mengeluarkan suara kerasnya, lebih keras dari suara Menoly dan Loly. Ia seakan lupa dengan peringatannya sendiri.

"Oh? Begitu ya? Aku masih ragu," celoteh sang Loly.

"Loly, kita ke kantin sekarang."

"Baiklah, Menoly. Dan Soifon, biarkan dia merenungkan perkataannya barusan, huh!"

Mereka pun pergi.

Soifon berjalan ke arah yang sama, namun membelok ke ruang kelasnya. Ia duduk di tempat duduknya; paling depan pojok dekat tembok. Ia mengeluarkan tumpukan buku kebanggaannya.

"Soifon-_chan_! Sudah kerjakan PR belum?" Dari belakang, suara itu berasal dari arah belakang Soifon. "Boleh aku pinjam?" Ggio Vega, orang itu yang dari tadi berteriak-teriak. Masalah lagi bagi Soifon. Sepertinya ia sedang banyak penggemar hari ini, setelah diperbincangkan di 'media gosip', sekarang minta 'tanda tangan'?

"Apa? Hah? Mendekat saja tidak boleh, jangan harap kuberi buku PR-ku!" Soifon berteriak juga. Ternyata 'artis' kita sedang tidak pada _mood _yang baik. Untuk pagi ini, suaranya sudah _overload_.

"Oke, berikan aku alasan menghentikkan langkahku." Sampai kalimat itu terucap, langkah kaki Ggio belum berhenti. Sekarang ia menatap iris mata Soifon, lalu melangkahkan kakinya dua kali, ia fokus lagi pada iris itu sebelum memutuskan untuk melangkah lagi.

"Alasan? Ehn, … k-k-k-ka-rena kau mirip monyet." Asal, Soifon benar-benar asal mengucap kata monyet itu. Mungkin karena kejadian itu—juga yang diucapkan Loly—menyugesti Soifon mengatai Ggio dengan sebutan 'monyet'.

"Hei, kau bilang apa barusan? Aku mirip monyet? Kau bercanda?" Alasan tak diterima, Ggio sukses berada di depan sosok Soifon yang duduk terintimidasi di sudut ruangan.

"Monyet bodoh sedang mendekatiku, TOLONG!" Soifon mengagetkan—sempurna—seisi satu kelas. Beberapa siswa laki-laki bahkan mendekat ke arah mereka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Ggio? Kau membuat seorang perempuan berteriak, hah?" Laki-laki yang benar-benar berkomentar dengan jujur, Hitsugaya.

"Aku tidak membuatnya berteriak, hanya langkah kaki—yang bahkan tidak menimbulkan suara," Ggio membela diri.

"Kau memaksaku meminjamimu PR," ungkap Soifon sedikit berlebihan.

"Salah, aku hanya tidak terima dibilang mirip monyet!"

"Oops, monyet? Ungkapan jujur yang mana lagi itu? Soifon, kau benar-benar mengatainya? Hahaha," Semula tak ada niatan untuk bertertawa-ria di pojokan sini, tapi tertawa juga sang ketua kelas.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan, Hitsugaya?" Matanya sipit sekali, benar-benar tidak senang tampaknya. "Pokoknya, kau harus kutemani pulang, Soifon!" Ggio marah dan memberi hukuman yang … lucu sekali. Ia kembali melangkah ke tempat duduknya—di belakang. Suara hentakan kakinya sengaja dipertegas, dan dengan menyeret Hitsugaya, ia memintai buku PR milik ketua kelas.

#

Soifon jadi tidak fokus sekarang. Padahal di depannya sudah terpampang lembaran soal ulangan sosiologi. Tepat di atas meja itu, ia hanya menghentak-hentakkan pulpen mekaniknya. Apa yang ia pikirkan? Oke, setengah soal ulangan memang sudah diisinya, tapi bukan setengahnya lagi yang menjadi beban pikirannya sekarang.

Ggio Vega, jawabannya.

Kalau dilihat dari sisi depan kelas, anak itu, Ggio Vega, sedang tekun menulis di atas ker—, bukan, di atas meja. Memang akan aneh jadinya jika ia mengerjakan soal sosiologi itu dengan semangat. Tapi apa yang ia kerjakan di atas meja kayu? Mengukir?

Baiklah, apa yang Soifon pikirkan bukanlah apa yang sedang dilakukan Ggio, melainkan 'hukuman' aneh yang lucu itu. Pulang bersama? Memangnya akan terjadi hal yang buruk sehingga pulang bersama itu bisa dibilang hukuman? Mungkin memang buruk buat Soifon. Tapi tetap saja, kan, itu lucu sekali. Apalagi cara bicaranya tadi. _Childish._

Kali ini Soifon membalikkan timpang kepalanya ke bagian kiri. Berpikir yang lain: Apa yang mau Ggio lakukan? Pertunjukkan topeng monyet lainnya? Apapun itu, sudah dipastikan Soifon tidak akan menyukainya. Ya, apa sih yang bisa membuatnya tertawa, jawabannya pasti bukan topeng monyet—ataupun sejenisnya.

Oke, baiklah, Soifon memasang pose bertopang dagu sekarang. Berpikir yang lain lagi? Ya, bagaimana caranya menghindari laki-laki itu. Apa bisa ia kabur dari laki-laki itu? Dengan cara biasa, sudah pasti tidak. Harus cara pintar lainnya. Berpikir, berpikir, berpikir.

"Hmm. Soifon, sudah selesai?" Akhirnya guru itu memecahkan suaranya juga. Sedari tadi, sang guru, Ukitake, hanya menonton gelagat aneh sang murid. Menarik memang baginya, tapi sekarang ia mau berbagi dengan murid yang lain.

"Eh, belum, Sensei," jawab Soifon sedikit kaget.

"Aku pikir sudah. Apa yang kaulamuni, sih? Soalnya tidak susah kan?" Pengertian sekali guru ini. Tapi sebenarnya tidak. Ini salah satu bentuk tegurannya. Suaranya sengaja ia keraskan hingga seisi kelas tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"_Oh, Sensei, suaramu tidak kecil tahu! Masak kau membiarkan yang lain tahu perbincangan tentang lamunanku?"_

"Tidak ada, kok. Aku hanya sedang memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat. Aku kan memang lemah dalam menyusun kata. He-he-heh." Salah bicara. Soifon menyadari perkataannya barusan, jawaban yang _ngawur_. Belum lagi intonasi dan lafalnya sangat jelas, dan jelas-jelas memalukan karena terdengar sampai ke meja paling belakang.

"Anu, bukankah soal kita pilihan berganda?"

#

Soifon berlari sekencang-kencangnya. Apa lagi yang bisa dilakukannya sekarang? Di belakangnya seorang 'monyet' sedang mengejarnya. Rambutnya panjang diikat, matanya emas, mulutnya terbuka lebar meneriakkan, "Soifoooon…!"

Alasan yang tepat untuk tidak berhenti. Laki-laki di belakangnya itu sungguh terlihat ganas saat ini.

Sebentar lagi gerbang sekolah akan ia lewati. Itu berarti sudah lebih dari satu kilometer ia berlari—tanpa henti. Ia melewati lima kelas yang kira-kira punya panjang delapanbelas meter, dan jarak gedung sekolahnya sampai pintu gerbang mencapai duapuluh meter lebih. Oke, bisa dijadikan alasan untuk berhenti sekarang? Tidak! Masih belum. Ggio masih mengejarnya.

Ggio tampak masih semangat berlari, meskipun keluh keringatnya terlihat juga. Namun, seakan mengincar hadiah musim panas, meskipun berkeringat dikejar juga.

"Dapat!" Soifon tak bisa kabur. Pergelangan tangannya di genggam tangan kurus lainnya. Ggio benar-benar senang sekarang, dan Soifon, ia merasa sangat dipermalukan. Sungguh, ia telah berlari dengan susah payah namun tertangkap juga. Memang benar, dengan cara biasa mana bisa kabur dari anak ini.

"Aku mau pulang, tak mau ke mana-mana lagi!" Soifon berteriak sekeras mungkin. Ya, sudah tidak berada di lingkungan sekolah lagi, jadi bisa ia lakukan.

"Memang pulang, kok. Kau pikir kita mau pergi ke mana?"

"Aku pikir? Kebun binatang."

"Oke, kau yang minta." Dengan masih menggenggam pergelangan tangan itu, Ggio kini menarik Soifon mengikuti arah langkah kakinya.

"Hei, aku sungguhan mau pulang!" Soifon berusaha menghentikan langkah Ggio, namun sulit. Ggio memang tidak berlari begitu kencang, masih bisa Soifon menjaga langkahnya agar tidak terkantuk. Tapi, langkah ini bahkan melewati jalan yang tak sama dengan jalan pulang. "Bukankah kebun binatang jauh sekali, Ggio. Kita tak mungkin ke Tokyo, kan?"

Ggio hanya melebarkan garis bibirnya. Senyum itu sangat manis, namun begitu menyebalkan buat Soifon. Baginya, itu seakan menyatakan kebahagian di atas penderitaan orang lain, ia maksudnya. Oke, mungkin tidak seburuk itu juga, namun Soifon benar-benar tidak tahu langkahnya itu akan dibawa ke mana. Bisa saja, ke rumah pesakitan, kan?

#

Rumah pesakitan, ya, benar. Rumah pesakitan. Ini memang rumah, rumah biasa bahkan. Tapi pesakitan.

"Silakan duduk, Soifon-_chan_. Kau mau minum apa?"

Oh, Soifon masih belum berkata-kata. Ia juga belum duduk. Benarkah rumah pesakitan ini? Tidak mungkin. Sekarang ia berada di rumah Ggio Vega. Parahnya, cuma merekalah yang berada dalam rumah itu. Makanya disebut pesakitan. "Ggio, kau membawaku, ke rumahmu? Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi! Kalau tahu, aku akan lebih dengan susah payah membelok tadi!"

"Susu. Oke, aku akan buatkan susu. Cokelat atau vanila?" Heh, Ggio _ngelantur_? Tidak, ia hanya tidak mau berdebat—dulu.

"Hei, aku tak akan minum apapun! Aku tidak percaya kau tidak akan menaruh obat tidur di minumanku nanti!" Soifon masih dalam posisi berdiri. Asal tahu saja, kalau pintu rumah ini tidak dikunci pemiliknya, ia sudah pergi dari tadi. Dan, coba pikirkan apa yang akan dibuat Ggio padanya: kunci rumah, obat tidurkah? Seperti yang Soifon katakan.

"Jangan berlebihan, Soifon-_chan_! Aku akan buatkan susu vanila, ya?" Tidak menjawab, Soifon tidak sudi menjawab. Sekarang ia benar-benar terperangkap dalam kandang monyet.

Ggio sudah pergi ke dapurnya. Sekarang, Soifon sendirian di ruangan itu. Ruang yang tidak begitu luas, terdapat sepasang Sofa kulit warna hijau, meja jati sederhana dengan kaki rendah, jam dinding tua yang besar—menghasilkan aura mistis lainnya. Ruangan itu penuh dengan sepasang lemari dua pintu. Dari balik kacanya dapat dilihat isinya hanya tumpukan kertas berwarna, buku-buku dan CD. Oh, sebenarnya Soifon ingin mencari foto keluarga, tapi tidak ada.

Tunggu, Soifon sekarang tersentak. Apa yang sedang ia lakukakan? Ia tidak sedang menunggu Ggio membawakan susu vanila manis untuknya, kan? Tidak! Ia mulai mendobrak pintunya. Percuma memang, tapi kali ini jepitan rambutnya, warna hitam seperti jarum, ia gunakan sebagai pembobol lubang kunci.

"Ehn, aku tak tahu kau punya jepit rambut seperti itu. Tak pernah kau pakai, ya?" Ggio sudah kembali—dengan susu vanilanya. Soifon sukses kaget. Posisi berdirinya ia benarkan—tidak lagi condong pada pintu.

"Ayolah, aku kan bukan orang jahat." Ggio meletakkan gelas itu pada meja jati tadi.

"Bukan orang jahat? Mengunci perempuan dengan paksa dalam rumahnya, itu sudah seperti penculik," ucap Soifon dengan kasar.

"Jadi kau mau pulang sekarang? Duduk sebentar lah, minum susu buatanku." Raut wajah Ggio begitu minta dikasihani. Soifon pun tak dapat menampiknya. Akhirnya ia duduk. Dan dapat dirasakannya, sofa itu tidak empuk.

Dari posisi duduknya sekarang, bisa ia lihat gantungan kunci itu berada di kantong celana Ggio sebelah kiri—tercetak jelas. Niat Soifon jadi timbul untuk diam-diam mencuri kunci itu dari tempatnya. Ya, bukankah sudah dibilang, anak ini tidak bisa diatasi dengan cara biasa.

"Oke, aku hargai kau sebagai pemilik rumah. Terima kasih susu vanilanya. Aku memang menyukainya, kok." Terlihat kontras kan, tapi Ggio tidak menunjukkan ekspresi terkejutnya. Mungkin ia terlalu 'lugu' untuk mengetahui maksud tersembunyi Soifon.

Soifon meminum susu itu. Manis, seperti biasa, susu kental. Oke, ia tak mungkin memuji Ggio hanya karena bisa membuat susu kental manis. Ia kecap beberapa kali dalam mulutnya. Noda susu berjejer di atas bibirnya. Ehn, ada yang janggal dirasakan Soifon. Airnya dingin.

"Dingin, ya? Aku tak sempat buat air panas. Lagi pula, kalau dingin obat tidurnya lebih cepat bekerja." Jujur sekali Ggio ini. Ggio duduk di sebelah Soifon, mengambil gelas susu yang belum habis itu.

Dan, … Soifon mulai terlelap. Sebelum tidur manisnya, mata yang kaget terbelalak itu tergambar dalam rautan wajahnya.

Soifon tertidur di rumah Ggio. Lebih tepatnya, dibuat tidur oleh Ggio. Baikkah ini?

**~TBC~**

**A/N : Oke minna, ini GgioSoi pertama buat Reizuki Jude. Sebenernya ada yang lain, tapi belum dipub.**

**Udah lama banget pengen bikin GgioSoi, hahai. Kesampaian juga.**

**Dan fic ini sebagai ajang penyaluran desperate akhir-akhir ini. Huaaah.**

**Judulnya Cinta Lebah Jantan, terinspirasi dari presentasi temen biologi. Katanya lebah jantan melakukan hubungan dengan ratu lebah hanya sekali, lalu mati. Wah, keren kan?**

**Oke, lah.**

**After read this story, mind to Review ?**


	2. Reason 2

**A/N: Makasih, reviewnya. Haha, kalo OOC nggak usah ditanya, emang OOC banget, tapi nggak apalah. Emang nggak mau maksain banget kok biar IC seratus persen. **

**Ggio itu harimau, ya? Ya ampun, saya baru tahu (ditabok Lyra) haha, tapi di sini dia kan make topeng monyet, abis nggak ada topeng harimau~.**

**Lupakan.**

**Oke, kembali ke MBL ch.2 dibuat buat yang nunggu. Maaf update lama, karena banyak kerjaan~.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer : Bleach Tite Kubo<strong>

**RJG of Monster Style : **

**Male Bee's Love**

**Chapter ****2****.**

**Reason: 'cuz I hate everything about dog!**

Kipas angin dengan suara berisik secara tidak langsung membangunkan Soifon. Kipas angin yang tidak ada sebelumnya—berarti seseorang baru meletakkannya—di atas meja menjadi fokus perhatian Soifon sekarang. Matanya sudah pulih memipih hingga gambaran ruangan itu yang telah rapi dan bersih mengejutkan Soifon. _'Masih di ruangan yang sama, kah?'_

Sofa yang sama sekali tidak empuk itu menjadi alasan objektif bagi Soifon untuk segera berdiri. Semula, ia masih terkantuk-kantuk melangkah. Pemikirannya pun masih belum sembuh total.

Soifon seharusnya mengambil langkah cepat untuk segera mengecek keadaan pintu—terkunci atau tidak. Karena buat apa lagi berada di tempat ini, bukankah sejak awal tak ada niatan untuk berlama-lama di tempat ini.

Dan kesempatan sebenarnya berada di depan mata. Ggio, sang pemilik rumah yang membawanya ke sini, entah ke mana tak diketahui keberadaannya. Sekarang **harusnya** Soifon mengecek pintu dan apabila masih terkunci ia **harusnya **bisa gunakan penjepit rambutnya itu. Ya kan?

Tapi, Soifon malah mengambil arah berlawanan dari pintu yang dimaksud. Ia menuju ruangan tempat terakhir kali ia melihat Ggio, yakni dapur. Apa yang sebenarnya dicari Soifon di sana? Apa ia ketagihan dengan susu kental manis yang membuatnya tertidur?

Oh, oh, dapur itu terlihat bersih dan rapi. Tak ada kaleng susu kental manis yang , Soifon memang sedang tidak mencari kaleng susu itu. Ia mencari Ggio! Ya, ia tidak mencari di laci dapur, lemari ataupun kulkas—karena ia memang bukan sedang mencari kaleng susu, tapi Ggio!

Sekarang ia keluar dari dapur nihil itu. Soifon merajutkan kesalnya. Ia berniat menelusuri rumah itu sampai ke lantai atas.

"Aku akan menghentak-hentakkan kakiku kuat-kuat agar tanggamu rusak! Ke mana kau, Ggio?" Kakinya benar-benar ia hentakkan. Memang tidak menimbulkan getaran yang cukup berarti pada tangga kayu itu. Dan tampaknya yang dicari sedang tidak ada di ruang atas. Tidak ada tanggapan dari siapapun, dan dari apapun.

"Aku bisa benar-benar lancang membuka lembari pakaianmu, loh!" teriak Soifon. Soifon melangkah pasti menerobos rumbaian pembatas ruangan.

Kamar yang cukup rapi untuk ukuran kamar anak laki-laki. Tumpukan buku pelajaran di atas meja belajar tersusun secara piramid, lembaran koran yang bercampur dengan tumpukan majalah _game_―masih tersusun rapi juga, sebuah dus air minum di sudut ruangan berada di samping lemari pakaian.

Soifon menatap lemari itu penuh 'nafsu'. Ya, nafsu untuk segera membalas mengerjai Ggio. Beberapa malaikat bertanduk saling memberi alasan-alasan pendukung untuk perbuatan Soifon yang satu ini. Ggio sudah seenaknya membawanya ke tempat ini dan seenaknya membuatnya tak sadarkan diri, lalu seenaknya lagi ia meninggalkan Soifon sendirian. Soifon dengan menggebu-gebu menarik pintu lemari itu, dan―

"Eeeiit!" Soifon reflek menarik tangannya dari pintu lemari yang telah melebar itu, ia buru-buru menahan sesuatu yang tiba-tiba jatuh dari bagian atas lemari.

"Untung saja, kalau tidak bingkai ini bisa pecah dan gaw―" Soifon menghentikan kalimat ekspresinya dan terpaku pada foto dalam bingkai itu. "Ggio, dan ayahnya?"

"Ting-tong!"

"Eh, Ggio? Gawat!" Soifon segera menutup kembali lemari itu, sebelumnya ia kembalikan bingkai yang belum ia puas lihat itu ke posisi awalnya.

Soifon menuruni tangga sambil berlari. Untung ia tidak jatuh, karena beberapa logam dalam kantongnya nyatanya tergoncang dan sudah jatuh beberapa ke bagian pelipis tangga.

Soifon sampai pada pintu utama dan mendapatkan bel rumah masih terus berbunyi. "Aku bahkan tidak tahu rumah ini punya bel yang sangat berisik!"

Soifon mengenakan alas kaki pemilik rumah dan mengabulkan permohonan orang di balik pintu. Soifon membuka pintu yang―sayang sekali― tidak terkunci itu.

"Ggio, kau keterlalu―" Soifon salah duga. Bukan Ggio, tapi perempuan sebayanya yang tampak anggun meski hanya mengenakan kaos dan rok rumahan selutut.

"Eh," Soifon dan perempuan rambut oranye itu mengucapkan sepatah kata dengan bunyi yang sama. Enharmonis!

"Bukan Ggio?" Soifon menunjukan raut bingungnya. Eh, apa Soifon lupa akan pelajaran logika matematika yang baru saja diperkenalkan gurunya pagi tadi? Benar dan benar berarti benar, benar dan salah berarti salah. Yang harusnya datang adalah Ggio: benar. Ggio membunyikan bel: salah. Inikan rumahnya sendiri untuk apa membunyikan bel. Kalaupun harus, bukan untuk tamu yang ia tahu sedang tertidur, kan?

"Permisi, aku bawakan pesanan Ggio," sapa perempuan tadi. "Ggio meneleponku tadi, katanya ia minta dibawakan makanan anjing," jelasnya.

Soifon langsung tersentak. Ya, kedengarannya buruk sekali, kan? Soifon adalah tamu yang tidak makan makanan anjing: benar―sekali. Adakah anjing di sini: salah. Jadi, kalau Ggio memesan makanan anjing itu berarti: salah! Soifon menganggap salah itu sebagai penghinaan besar buatnya.

"Nona?" Perempuan itu merasa di'kacangi' oleh Soifon. "Ggionya ada?" tanyanya masih dengan sangat sopan.

"Eh, Ggio sedang ke luar angkasa. Aku sendiri bingung memikirkan bagaimana anak itu bisa meneleponmu. Di sana tidak ada jaringan telepon, kan?" Soifon bergurau seenaknya. "Ehn, letakkan di sini saja. Kalau Ggio sudah pulang, aku akan menyuruhnya menukar mata uang alien ke mata uang Jepang, lalu ia akan membayar ini semua padamu. Ayo, kita tinggalkan rumah **dengan makanan anjing tanpa anjing** di dalamnya ini sendirian! Eeit, aku ambil tas dulu." Soifon benar-benar bergurau habis-habisan dan itu membuat lawan bicaranya bingung kehabisan kata-kata sopannya.

Soifon menuju ruang tengah di mana tasnya sedang santai dikipas oleh 'teman baru'nya, si kipas angin. Soifon cukup kesal dengan kipas angin yang diyakininya dinyalakan Ggio untuknya―bukan untuk tasnya. Ia matikan kipas angin berisik itu.

Soifon segera bergegas menggendong tas kuningnya. Dari sudut datangnya, ia dapat melihat pintu sudah terbuka lagi, dan perempuan tadi sudah hilang. Kantong plastik yang isinya makanan anjing buatan pabrik pun tidak ditinggalkan perempuan tadi di tempat yang Soifon katakan tadi.

"Biarlah, aku memang tak pernah peduli dengan apa yang terjadi dengan rumah ini dan pemiliknya." Soifon melangkah keluar dan … mendapatkan perempuan tadi di halaman rumah. Perempuan itu membelakanginya, menghadap ke semak rawatan yang tingginya limapuluh senti lebih rendah dari tubuh perempuan itu.

"Kau sedang apa? Rumah ini akan segera kosong, err, maksudku aku mau pergi, kalau kau mau menunggu Ggio di dalam saja. Dia tidak akan keberatan beberapa barangnya hilang kok. Palingan dia akan menuduhku dan aku bisa katakan padanya, 'Itu balasannya mengerjaiku, hahahahaha!'" tawa Soifon mengekspresikan segala halnya itu masih berlanjut sampai ia tahu, di balik tubuh perempuan itu ada … Ggio!

Ggio berjongkok-ria bersama dengan tiga ekor anjing yang sedang ia beri makan. "Orihime, aku minta lagi makanannya," pinta Ggio sambil menjulurkan tangannya.

Dari tempatnya Soifon hanya memandang jijik. "Anjing kepala tiga? Eh, anjing ekor tiga? Err, tiga ekor anjing? Iiih," kata Soifon.

"Soifon, kau sudah bangun?" tanya Ggio dengan nada normal, tanpa tekanan rasa bersalah ataupun semacamnya. Ggio masih berkutat dengan tiga anjing yang entah ia datangkan dari mana―mungkin luar angksa, seperti yang dikatakan Soifon―sampai ia menyadari raut wajah Soifon yang tak biasa. "Sepertinya kau ingin ikut bermain, Soifon." Ggio menggendong anjing terkecil dan membawanya ke arah Soifon.

Soifon menyunggingkan sudut bibirnya. Sebentar lagi ia akan melompat dan berharap bisa keluar dari gumpalan asap mimpinya. Sayangnya ini bukan mimpi!

Dan lihat yang apa dipikirkan Soifon selagi Ggio berjalan perlahan ke arahnya membawa hewan yang tidak pernah ia suka itu; Ggio seharusnya tahu Soifon tidak suka anjing: benar. Ggio menjauhkan anjing-anjing itu: salah! Dia malah akan menyodorkannya pada Soifon. Itu berarti, Ggio sedang tidak berniat baik.

"Aku mau pu-pu-pulang," ucap Soifon dengan sedikit getaran karena rasa takut.

"Eiit, sebaiknya kau jangan lari, Soifon. Anjing-anjing ini bisa saja mengejarmu." Ggio menghalangi niat langkah seribu Soifon.

"Dan sebaiknya kau jangan mendekat, atau aku akan benar-benar lari―karena tak ada pilihan lain selain itu, kan?" katanya sedih. "Ggio, aku sudah peringatkan!"

"Eit, bukannya aku yang sudah peringatkan," sanggah Ggio. Ia terus mendekat hingga Soifon jadi benar-benar ketakutan. Inoue dengan dua anjing lainnya menjadi penonton setia atraksi Ggio yang satu ini, Inoue hanya tersenyum usil.

"Haaaah!"

"Braaakkk!"

Soifon hilang, tepatnya ia kabur, lari ke dalam rumah, menutup pintu, lalu berlari ke lantai atas. Jendela lantai atas terbuka, Soifon mengeluarkan kepalanya dan berteriak keras, "Kalau kau berani macam-macam, aku akan mengobrak-abrik lemarimu!" Sebuah ancaman yang mulanya gagal itu terdengar lagi. Dan ternyata masih gagal.

Ggio dan Inoue, juga dengan tiga anjingnya malah masuk ke dalam rumah. Gawat, kan? Soifon merasa harus belajar banyak dari preman-preman pasar, bagaimana cara mengancam yang benar-benar mengancam. Lupakan ancaman itu. Karena Soifon sekarang tidak berniat menjalankan ancaman. Ia berniat loncat dari lantai dua, mungkin ia masih bisa selamat dan berlari sekencang-kencangnya sampai ia tiba ke rumah dengan selamat pula: mustahil! Sebelum ia berlari kakinya sudah tidak bisa berjalan lagi.

"Hai, Soifon." Ggio datang, untungnya tidak membawa seekor anjing pun. "Kau mau ke mana lagi? Padahal aku susah payah mencari anjing-anjing tadi untuk menciptakan suasana kebun binatang yang kau mau," katanya.

"Heh? Memangnya ada kebun binatang yang ada anjingnya? Ah, aku sih nggak tahu kalau di luar angkasa itu ada," sedikit gurauan menghiasi perkataan Soifon.

"Tapi anjing itu kan termasuk binatang, jadi tak masalah kalau aku bawa binatang anjing," jawabnya. Ggio sudah duduk di di lantai, sedangkan Soifon masih berdiri menyandar di jendela.

"Tidak masalah hingga aku berniat pulang." Soifon semakin ke tepi jendela. Ia bahkan duduk di pelipisnya.

"Bukannya sejak semula kau sudah berniat pulang?" canda Ggio. Kini tangannya mengelus-elus paha dan telapak kakinya yang dingin.

"Iya, terserah apa katamu. Sekarang di mana anjingnya?" Soifon kembali ke posisi semulanya, lalu menelusuri pandangan pintu luar. Berharap jawaban yang dikeluarkan Ggio tak mengancam keselamatannya.

"Tuh, kan. Kau pasti mau bermain dengan mereka. Mereka ada di bawah. Sudah menunggumu." Ggio berdiri dan berniat membawa Soifon ke tempat yang dimaksud. Ia mendekat dan menawari tuntunannya dengan tangan terulur. Manis sekali, masa mau pegangan.

"Weeek, siapa yang mau main. Aku mau pulang, dan kalau anjingnya ada di bawah, berarti aku memang harus loncat." Soifon tak menanggapi tangan terulur Ggio. Malahan ia membuang muka ke arah jendela dan menatap ke bawah. Dalam hatinya ia sedang mempertimbangkan apa yang baru dikatakannya.

"Eh, kau membuka lemariku, ya?" tanya Ggio memecahkan lamunan Soifon. "Lancang sekali, kau tidak tahu malu, masa perempuan melihat lemari anak laki-laki," ucapnya polos sekali.

"Tidak. Aku tidak malu sama sekali, apalagi hanya karena membuka lemari anak laki-laki yang di dalamnya ada fotonya dengan ayahnya. Hihihi, ternyata kau seperti anak perempuan," cela Soifon.

"Ayah? Memangnya ia terlihat tua sampai kau mengira ia ayahku?" tanya Ggio. Ia tunjukkan foto yang dimaksud Soifon tadi. "Dia ini kakakku," jelasnya.

"Eh, masa sih? Berarti kakakmu tampan banget dong, nggak sepertimu~"

"Ehe? Kau mau kuberi anjing lagi?" ancam Ggio lagi dengan bibir yang tersungging sebelah.

"Ah, tidak. Aku mau loncat!" jawabnya. Soifon memang siaga di depan jendela terbuka itu. Untuk loncat? Tidaklah, hanya menakut-nakuti Ggio saja. Lagipula dari hasil pertimbangannya tadi, kalau dia loncat kemungkinan selamat hanya duapuluh persen, dan sisanya kakinya bisa retak, lalu gegar otak, dan luka lecet. "Lalu di mana kakakmu yang tampan itu?"

"Aku tak mau cerita. Loncat saja sana." Ggio menaruh lagi bingkai fotonya di dalam lemari, lalu menutup lemari itu. Ia berbalik badan dan berniat meninggalkan Soifon di kamarnya.

"Hei, tunggu! A-aagh!" Soifon hilang, lagi?

"Ggio, tolong!" teriak seseorang dari luar jendela. Dan tangan mungil yang menopang bagian tepi jendela yang licin itu hampir saja tergelincir. "Ggio!" Yang berteriak tadi, Soifon.

Ggio yang sedang menuruni tangga, saat teriakan yang kedua itu terdengar. Ggio tidak langsung naik ke atas―apa dia tidak tahu masalahnya sedang serius―tapi malah berbincang sebentar pada Inoue dari atas tangga. Inoue juga malah mengangguk-angguk. Inoue dan ketiga anjing tadi segera keluar. Mungkin sudah saatnya pulang, dan Soifon bisa segera pulang juga. Tapi ia sedang bergelantungan di pelipis jendela.

"Soifon?" Saat Ggio tiba kembali di kamarnya ia sudah tidak mendapati Soifon di sana. Soifon memang tidak terlihat, tapi tangannya itu baru saja muncul di luar jendela, bergoyang ke kiri dan ke kanan; dia melambai-lambai berharap Ggio mengerti dia sedang kesusahan.

Ggio berjalan ke arah jendela dan langsung tertawa geli. Ia melihat Soifon malang itu bertengger di sana. "Tarik tanganku," pinta Soifon dengan Soifon terulur, tapi seperti Soifon mengabaikan tangan Ggio tadi, Ggio juga demikian. Malahan keadaan semakin menjahat ketika Inoue dengan anjing-anjingnya berada di bawah Soifon. Anjing-anjing manis itu tiba-tiba terlihat ganas di mata Soifon, ketika mereka melompat-lompat seperti saat ingin di beri makanan. "Kau kejam, Ggio!" Soifon hampir menangis.

"Kukira kau main-main saat kau katakan mau loncat."

"Aku memang main-main! Aku terpeleset, tahu!"

"Hahaha ... Makanya, jangan main-main di rumahku!"

Soifon menutup mata, ia benar-benar menangis sekarang. Sekarang tak ada tangan terulur lagi. Bahkan tangannya sudah lemas dari tadi menahan sakit pada tumpuan besi. Dan Ggio lagi, ia tidak peduli. Ini sudah melewati tahap wajar.

**~To Be Continued~**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh, ya. Lupa ngebahas yang pertunjukkan itu. Itu emang salah, harusnya pertunjukan kecuali kalo kata kerja baru dobel K. Anggukkan, contohnya? **

**Lalu, setelah monyet, lalu anjing. Maaf, bacanya jangan kasar-kasar. Tapi, temanku yang satu emang benci banget, bukan benci kali ya, tapi takut sama hewan itu. Eh? Tapi bukan terinspirasi dari situ kok. Emang nanti kita main kayak githu, judulnya aja Male Bee, nanti dari monyet sampe kok ke Male Bee. Kebun binatang luar angkasa, gimana githu.~**

**Ohoho, akhir kata, maaf jika nggak keren-keren amad. Review yah... ^.^ ::: kritik dan saran juga.**


	3. Reason 3

**Disclaimer: Tite Kubo **

**Reizuki Jud****as**** Gazeboo **

**Presents:**

**Male Bee's Love **

**Chapter.3**

**Reason: cuz I know you.**

**Warning: OOC Ggio dan Soifon memuncak. :p**

* * *

><p>Ini sudah melewati tahap wajar, atau masih wajar dalam konteks balas dendam, mengerjai, permainan sang monyet―Ggio masih tidak senang dibilang monyet. Tampaknya garis wajar itu sudah terlewat juga.<p>

Bagaimanapun juga, tangan Ggio sudah terangkat, sama sekali tidak menunjukkan iktikad baik. Senyumnya benar-benar mengerjai. Soifon memang menutup mata, tapi ia masih bisa merasakan perasaan buruk dari segi lain di luar penglihatan.

"Aku harap ini mimpi," ucap Soifon sambil terus menutup mata, dengan harapan ketika ia membukanya ia terbangun dari mimpinya itu.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin menginjak tanganmu―seperti di film-film, tapi aku masih punya hati kok!" seru Ggio tak berperasaan.

"Kau masih punya hati, ha-ha-ha. Kukutuk ka-u-u-u. A-a-aaah!" Soifon jatuh, dan yang terakhir ia lihat masih senyum jahat itu.

* * *

><p>"Ting-tong!"<p>

"Eh, aku ...," ucap Soifon sambil menggeleng-geleng kepala. Bukan pertanda menolak sesuatu―toh tidak ada yang ditawarkan, Ggio tak menawarkan penolongnya, kan?―tapi usaha mengusir pening kepalanya.

"Ting-tong!" bel itu terdengar lagi.

Soifon belum menyadari keadaan yang ia hadapi sekarang. Yang ia rasakan hanya ... gerah. Tanpa ia sadari seragam sekolahnya sudah basah oleh keringat―terutama di bagian punggung. Ia melihat keadaan sekitarnya yang ternyata masih sangat kusut di lihat mata alias berantakan.

"Ting-tong!" untuk kesekian kalinya bel itu berbunyi lagi. Kali ini reaksi Soifon cukup cepat untuk segera berdiri dan berlari menuju pintu depan.

Ketika membuka pintu itu, Soifon seakan dibawa ke dalam lorong waktu yang secara sengaja mengantarkan ia ke masa yang pernah ia lewati. "Eh, kau?" katanya pada seseorang yang sedari tadi menunggu di balik pintu.

"Aku datang membawakan titipan dari Ggio," kata sosok perempuan berambut oranye itu. Ia menyodorkan bungkusan plastik hitam berisi kantongan berwarna coklat.

"Oh, tidak! Cukup! Sepertinya ada yang salah, Nona," tuturnya sambil memegang kepalanya erat-erat. Ia menyadari _de javu _yang sedang ia alami sekarang. Tapi memang benar katanya, ada sesuatu yang salah. "Aku bahkan belum ke lantai atas dan mengobrak-abrik lemari orang itu. Aku bahkan belum melihat foto kakaknya Ggio yang tampan itu." Lawan bicaranya dibuat bingung. "Aku bahkan lupa pelajaran matematika hari ini. Sungguh!" Soifon menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, kali ini menolak kenyataan yang berada di depan mata.

"Ehn, aku tak berniat mengetesmu di bidang matematika, lemari, atau apa. Aku hanya mengantar pesanan; burger daging ayam, emn, untuk Nona Soifon katanya. Kau Nona Soifon, kan?" tanya perempuan itu.

Soifon masih menunjukkan raut muka syok akibat gangguan otak yang ia alami sendiri. Dan mungkin burger itu bisa menyembuhkan sakitnya. Ia mengambil bungkusan itu lalu mengambil gigitan pertama di depan sang pengantar makanan. "Maaf, aku lapar," katanya setelah gigitan kedua selesai. Perut Soifon memang kosong, berhubung susu kental manis yang terakhir diminumnya tidak membuatnya kenyang, malah membuatnya tidur.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, aku kembali." Perempuan itu berbalik badan dan berniat segera pergi, tapi Soifon menghalanginya. Ia menahan lengan itu pergi. Menurut kejadian lalu, Soifon akan mengomel-ngomel soal mata uang luar angkasa, akankah Soifon membayarnya dengan yen, berhubung yang diterimanya bukan makanan anjing, tapi makanan manusia, burger? Tampaknya Soifon tidak berpikir ke arah situ.

Untuk gigitan yang ke sekian, Soifon melakukannya dengan lahap dan cepat. Lalu membiarkan mulutnya kosong dan menanyakan yang ia penasari kebenarannya, "Namamu ... O-ri-hi-me, bukan?"

"Iya. Namaku Inoue Orihime," jawabnya sambil memekarkan senyum manisnya. "Kau tahu dari mana?" Inoue Orihime tampak heran dengan kemampuan menebak Soifon, berhubung ia tidak mengenakan _name tag_ hari ini.

"Eh, dari ... mimpi? Lupakan saja! Terima kasih, ya." Soifon menutup pintu ketika Inoue benar-benar keluar dengan muka heran. Sambil membawa sisa burgernya, Soifon kembali ke ruang tengah sambil berpikir mengenai hal mimpinya.

'_Ggio berniat jahat? Tapi burger ini? Ehn? Jangan-jangan burger beracun? Tidak, tidak. Ini burger pesanan. Eh? Orihime tadi kan kaki tangan Ggio,'_ seringainya dalam hati. Bagaimanapun juga kunyahannya tetap berlanjut hingga makanan itu habis juga.

"Ting-tong!"

Soifon terbelalak ketika suara itu tiba-tiba terdengar lagi. Setahunya dalam mimpi―yang sangat nyata ia rasakan―orang yang datang hanya si Orihime tadi dengan makanan anjingnya. Atau ia kembali dengan Ggio?

"Ting-tong!"

Soifon mulai bosan berpikir dan tergerak untuk bangkit kembali menuju sumber suara. "Sebentar!" teriaknya. Soifon bertindak seakan rumah itu memang tempat tinggalnya. Soifon membuka pintu itu dan mendapatkan sosok pemuda dengan cengiran besar. "Ggio?" Soifon melepas pegangannya pada gagang pintu lalu melangkah sekali ke belakang karena―takut anjing?―cengiran terlampau lebar itu. "Halo, pemilik rumah? Buat apa mengebel segala?" protes Soifon.

"Aku kira kau belum bangun," jawab Ggio. Ggio menunjukkan deretan gigi putihnya. Tangannya seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu di balik punggungnya. Ehn, terdengar suara gesekan plastik.

"Lalu, caranya dengan membunyikan bel ini terus-menerus? Seperti orang bodoh. Berapa sih nilai logika matematikamu?" tanya Soifon memojokkan Ggio.

"Nilaiku? Kalau kubilang mungkin kau akan lebih lama tinggal di sini, untuk mengajariku logika-logika itu," jawab Ggio dengan santai.

"Kalau begitu tidak usah kau jawab." Soifon membenarkan posisi berdirinya.

"Lebih baik segera buka kotak ini. Dia ingin melihatmu," ucap Ggio usil. Ia memberikan barang yang ia sembunyikan di balik punggungnya tadi. Dan Soifon segera memberi jawaban secara visual atas tawaran itu dengan kontraksi otot di sekitar keningnya, tangan terulur Ggio―memberi kotak kayu besar yang muat untuk seekor anjing cihuahua―dibalas dengan langkah mundur Soifon yang kemudian berlanjut dengan sibakan tangan Soifon yang membuat kotak itu terhempas jatuh.

"Kau apa-apaan, Soifon?" bentak Ggio. Ekspresi mukanya langsung berubah. Ggio patut marah, tapi Soifon pun patut menghempaskan kotak itu ke lantai jika isi kotak itu bisa membahayakan dirinya. Sayangnya, tak seperti yang dibayangkan Soifon.

"Meong~"

Soifon pun terkejut. Kotak tadi bergerak-gerak lalu isinya pun keluar. Soifon tidak memasang raut ketakutan karena sedari tadi suara yang menghantui gerakan kotak tadi sudah cukup untuk menjadi petunjuk bahwa isi kotak itu adalah … kucing.

"Apa kau kesakitan, Vega?" tanya Ggio pada kucing malang tadi. Ggio mengambil posisi jongkok di dekat kucing yang ia panggil Vega tadi. Kucing dengan warna bulu putih dan tutul coklat susu.

Soifon berusaha menahan tawanya. Pipinya sudah sedikit menggembung, keningnya sudah berkerut, dan saking kuatnya dorongan itu, tawa itu pecah juga, "Hahaha~. Aku tak tahu kau punya saudara kembar seekor kucing. Ggio―" Soifon menunjuk ke arah Ggio. Ggio berdiri dan mendekati Soifon sambil membawa 'saudara kembarnya'. "―Vega?" kali ini telunjuk Soifon mengarah ke kucing warna putih yang digendong Ggio. "Hahahah~"

"Soifon, dia memang saudaraku. Kau tak tahu aku ini keturunan kucing," lantur Ggio. "Aku ini harimau," katanya lagi sambil menunjukkan ekspresi aungan harimau.

Kalau Ggio kucing, mungkin gambaran kucing usillah yang tersentak dalam pikiran Soifon. Ggio memang sedikit nakal seperti kucing, kucing garonglah yang dimaksudkan Soifon kalau ia memang menganggap itu serius.

"Terserah kaumau bilang apa, kucing garong. Aku mau pulang," gerutu Soifon. Soifon tak mau mencari masalah lagi dengan Ggio. Mungkin ia takut nasibnya akan berakhir dengan adegan jatuh dari lantai dua atau bahkan lebih buruk lagi. Soifon segera kembali ke ruang tengah dan mengambil tasnya. Soifon tak mau kehilangan waktunya lebih banyak lagi. Tapi mungkin untuk menanyakan hal terpenting yang bahkan masuk ke dalam mimpinya yang buruk, ia sempat. "Untuk apa kau pergi dan meninggalkanku dalam keadaan tidur?"

Ggio dan Soifon berada dalam ruang yang sama, yakni ruang tengah yang panas. Ggio sudah berkeringat tapi mungkin bukan karena hawa panas tadi, melainkan karena pertanyaan yang semakin menyudutkan Ggio lagi.

"Kau tidak mengapa-apakan aku, kan? Kau tidak menyuntikkan jarum HIV padaku, kan? Kau tidak mengambil foto macam-macam, kan?" Soifon mulai mengira yang tidak-tidak. Semua pikiran terburuk yang pernah ada menyusuk dalam benak curiga Soifon.

Suasana di rumah itu memanas. Padahal dalam hitungan menit yang lalu masih terdengar suara tawa dan gerutu keusilan dari kedua insan tersebut.

"Kau berlebihan, Soifon. Sangat berlebihan. Aku hanya membelikan Vega untukmu. Aku juga memesan burger untukmu. Dan, sepertinya sudah kauhabiskan," Ggio melirik bungkusan burger yang tergeletak di atas meja.

"Baiklah, kalau kau tak mau mengaku. Aku pulang sekarang."

Untuk kesempatan kali ini, Ggio tidak mau melakukan adegan film India. Dengan masih membawa si Vega kecil, Ggio mengantarkan Soifon hingga ke halaman luar.

"Kenapa mengikutiku terus? Aku tidak minta kau antar!" bentak Soifon. Ya, sebenarnya Soifon hanya mengulur-ulur waktu dengan maksud memberi kesempatan pada Ggio, kesempatan terakhir untuk berkata jujur. Soifon sebenarnya sangat penasaran dan mau melucuti Ggio hingga mengaku. Itu sebabnya sedari tadi ia masih tinggal di rumah pesakitan ini.

"Kau tak mau membawa Vega?" Ggio juga mengulur kepergian Soifon. Hah, sebenarnya mereka bisa tetap tinggal, membahasnya di kamar, sampai Ggio menunjukkan foto kakaknya―yang kucing atau bisa juga bukan, si tampan―lalu Soifon bersandar di jendela, terpeleset, ehn, dengan _ending_ yang lain: Ggio menyelamatkan Soifon dan hubungan mereka membaik. Bahkan mereka bisa pelukan di akhirnya. Sayangnya, Soifon memilih jalan lain, berhubung mimpinya menunjukkan _ending _yang tragis.

"Tidak. Aku tidak suka kucing. Apalagi pemberian darimu," cercah Soifon dengan sebalnya. Soifon akhirnya melanjutkan langkahnya lagi. Ggio yang malang ditinggalnya. Kasihan memang Ggio, raut kesedihan itu terukir sangat jelas. Seperti anak kecil yang ditinggal teman mainnya. Ia menunduk hingga poninya menutupi sebagian matanya.

Seutas senyum tiba-tiba memekar perlahan dari bibir tipis Ggio. Apa yang sebenarnya ia pikirkan? Ggio seperti sedang menunggu Soifon kena jebakan. Ehn, tanah itu tidak kopong sedikit pun. Ggio tak mungkin menggalinya, kan?

"Soifon, maukah kau―" Ggio menepukkan tangannya dua kali. Dan bisa ditebak apa maksudnya itu? Ggio memanggil sirkusnya?

Oke, sirkus tanpa singa dan kuda itu masih lebih baik, maksudnya adalah tanpa makhluk melata, berbulu, mamalia dan sejenisnya. Soifon tak suka itu semua, terutama monyet, yang berbulu lebat ataupun yang tidak berbulu lebat, sama saja di mata Soifon. Hewan yang ia suka cuma serangga kecil berwarna kuning dan hitam yang mampu berdengung dengan merdu di telinganya.

Lebah.

"―menyimpan ini."

Soifon berbalik seketika. Ggio membawa toples besar yang dibungkus plastik hitam. Soifon hanya bisa memandangi Ggio yang terus mendekat padanya sampai tangan itu menuntunnya pada toples itu.

"Kalau kau tak suka kucing, juga tak suka monyet, kau pasti suka lebah," ucap Ggio sambil memberikan toples tersebut.

Soifon membuka bungkusan plastik itu dan terpaku dengan isi toples.

Sesuai yang dikatakan Ggio barusan, ia memberikan seekor lebah madu pada Soifon. Sebuah pemberian yang tak pernah terpikirkan oleh Soifon. Lebah yang hinggap pada ranting yang telah disusun dalam toples itu.

"Kau―"

* * *

><p>"Jantan atau betina? Sepertinya jantan. Kalau betina itu lebih besar dari ini. Dan pasti susah banget, kan, kalau mau mendapatkan ratu lebah."<p>

Soifon, gadis itu sudah berada di pelatarannya. Sepertinya sedang kasmaran dengan makhluk di hadapannya, seekor lebah jantan pemberian seseorang. Otaknya mulai terganggu dengan hewan itu, sampai-sampai PR matematikanya ia tinggal di pojok mejanya.

"Ayo berdengung, Vega. Kau tampan sekali," seringai Ggio. Ia menopang dagu lalu mengukir senyum. Saat dengung lebah tadi terdengar, Soifon bertepuk tangan.

Sekarang Soifon mematikan lampu kamarnya. Lalu dengan sebuah lampu belajar ia menyoroti toples isi lebah itu. Maksudnya, agar ia bisa memfokuskan pandangnya pada hewan yang dianggapnya sangat menarik itu.

"Coba berdengung lagi, Vega," pinta Soifon sekali lagi.

Adakah yang aneh? Banyak. Salah satunya adalah nama Vega yang diberikan Soifon pada peliharaannya yang baru. Vega? Vega? Vega?

Ggio Vega?

Si monyet.

Si kucing.

Si lebah.

.

.

.

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**

**A/N: Maaf, kalau ada yang nunggu fic ini updatenya so long banget…**

**Ini karena intensitas saya megang laptop berkurang (jadi seminggu dua kali).**

**Dan pengerjaan chapter ini jadi system nyicil, makanya ide jadi rada agak kurang konsis.**

**Tapi menurutku pribadi, fic ini salah satu bagian fave-ku. Haha…**

**So, reviewlah. Sungguh respon para reader itu penyemangatku.**

**Bye di chapter 4. Thankyuu.**


End file.
